Nido 409
by DarkMat
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una emoción cambiara completamente tu forma de ser sin que te des cuenta?


**Hola a todos, les traigo este song-fic llevado a cabo por una de mis bandas favoritas que me inspiró con esta canción, espero que les guste, aquí el link ** watch?v=O_Pyo7rSF3g

**Nido 409**

Los golpes de los bombos indicaban la ira en su corazón que latía rápidamente, lleno de ira, miraba impotentemente la escena, rechinando de una extraña forma su pico, algo estaba despertando dentro de él, cerrando sus alas en puño, sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre lentamente y no podía contener lo que dentro de si mismo estaba pasando, la guitarra demostraba sus rechinidos mientras se abría paso al nido.

_Yeaaaahhh!_

***Pocos momentos atrás* **

Blu estaba yendo a su nido felizmente mientras esperaba con ansias ver a su amada esposa Perla, reviviendo en su mente los maravillosos momentos que pasó con ella, al llegar escuchó algo en el nido que estaba nada más a 3 árboles de distancia, fue hacía allá por la curiosidad y se asomó a ver, no vió nada más y nada menos que a Perla revolcándose con un macho en la cama.

_¡Yo!_

_No puedo creer_

_¡Lo que he visto!_

_¡Así que arañé mis ojos!_

Era su esposa con su mejor amigo, Rafael

_¡Tu!_

_Estabas tan cómoda_

_¡De rodillas...!_

_¡En su apartamento!_

Perla haciéndole un sexo oral a Rafael mientras este gozaba de ella y la acaricia a su gusto y haciendo el típico 69 le daba un gran placer a Perla.

_¡Tú! _

_Pronunciaste su nombre_

_¡Mientras yo!_

_¡Iba en dirección a ti!_

Perla gemía mientras decía el nombre de Rafael y suplicándole que siguiera, Blu comenzó a cegarse, no podía creer que su mejor amigo le estaba haciendo esto, aquél que los unió como pareja y acercándose a ellos mirando furioso como nunca antes

_¡Ahora!_

_Puedo decidir_

_Que hacer_

_Con ustedes dos..._

***Ahora***

_¡Yo te amaba! (Ahora te odio...)_

_¡Tu me heriste! (Yo te amaba...)_

_¡Yo te ama, Pero me heriste gravemente!_

_¡Vete!_

Gritaba Blu perdiendo los estribos, ambos amantes se separaron asustados

_**- Blu no es lo que piensas, esto es un mal entendido- indagó Perla junto a su amante**_

_¡Tus palabras!_

_¡Sepultan!_

_A quien yo solía ser_

_No puedo borrar todas esas cosas que he visto_

Blu ya no se sentía como él, era alguien nuevo, una aberración, sentía que una emoción, un sentimiento lo transformó en alguien nuevo, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, parecían más rojos que blancos, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus plumas ser erizaban y bajaban

_¡Tu corazón!_

_¡Me sofoca!_

_Ahora me es difícil respirar_

_No puedo borrar todos mis recuerdos_

Miles de esos recuerdos felices echados al traste al ver aquello se acercó a ellos con una mirada macabra, sin duda, Blu se había ido

_¡Yo!_

_¡Doy un paso!_

_¡Hacia la izquierda!_

_¡Ahora tu me ves!_

_**- Blu perdóname, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Qué te sucede?- Indagaba una y otra vez**_

_¡Las lágrimas!_

_¡Se derraman!_

_¡Mientras te arrastras!_

_¡En su apartamento!_

Blu con su nuevo yo sin darse cuenta estaba golpeando a Rafael, su pico lleno y derramado en sangre, su ojo con un moretón y un rasguñó en su pecho

_¡Tú!_

_Gritaste su nombre_

_¡Mientras yo!_

_¡Avanzaba en dirección a ti!_

Blu dejó a Rafael tirado, agonizantemente, y se acercaba a Perla y esta retrocedía

_¡Los puños!_

_Comienzan a batirse_

_¡Despídete!_

_No escucharé tus excusas_

Resonaba en todo el árbol y sus proximidades los gritos de Perla al ser brutalmente golpeada y maltratada por Blu mientras este reía macabramente y Perla suplicaba vanamente que se detuviera

_**-¡Yo te amaba!- gritaba y su mente mente resonaba (Ahora te odio...)**_

_**-¡Tu Me heriste!- exclamó rabiado y una lágrima le cayó - Yo te amaba**_

_**-¡Yo te amaba, pero me heriste gravemente!- dijo asistiendo un golpe brutal que le provocó un sangrado nasal**_

_¡Tus palabras!_

_¡Sepultan!_

_A quien yo solía ser_

_No puedo borrar todas esas cosas que he visto_

Dejando de lado a Perla se acerca a Rafael que se estaba recomponiendo, lo tomó con su pata y lo dejo contra una de las paredes del nido y lo comenzó a golpear de manera brutal mientras su respiración agitada lo ahogaba lentamente

_¡Tu corazón!_

_¡Me sofoca!_

_¡Ahora me es difícil respirar!_

_No puedo borrar todos mis recuerdos_

Y ahora... Todo lo que era y se conocía como Blu, se esfumó...

***Mediante el solo***

_**-Blu detente... cof cof... Por favor!- Suplicaba Rafael tras seguir siendo golpeado una y otra vez por esta nueva ave que antes fue una de las más amigables y felices**_

_**-Jajajaja ajajajaja- reía desquisiadamente, su pico se empapó de la sangre de Rafael y le rasgaba el cuello haciendo que soltara gritos desgarradores y llantos incontrolables llenos de suplicas y lamentos, pero si tenía claro que su tortura no cedería.**_

_**-Ahora sufrirás maldito- dicho esto le agarró bruscamente del pecho, le arrancó las plumas, quedando desnudo en su piel rosada y carnosa, le tomo las primarias y las arrancó sin piedad, haciendo que sufriera al máximo, luego en la siguiente ala lo mismo, su cabello también, los arrancó de 2 en dos fuertemente hasta dejarlo desplumado, eso le trajo el recuerdo de Pepillo, que al ser chocado por las aspas del avión se imaginó que debió de haber quedado así**_

_**-Blu... Por favor detente, recuerda que tengo hijos, una esposa...- suplicaba Rafael, a Blu se le iluminó el rostro, recordando aquello que era lo más preciado para Rafael**_

_**-¡No escucharé tus excusas!- Dicho eso lo golpeó y lo ató con una liana que había en el piso**_

_**-Blu por favor no lo hagas, te lo suplico- reiteraba Rafael llorando y su cuerpo no le podía responder ya que trataba de levantarse**_

_**-¡No escucharé tus excusas!- Repitió Blu**_

***Al acabar el solo***

_¡Yo te amaba! (Ahora te odio...)_

_¡Tu me heriste! (Yo te amaba...)_

_¡Yo te amaba, Pero me heriste gravemente!_

_¡Vete!_

Exclamó Blu y de un pisotón que contenía una fuerza inavial (es como inhumano) y le rompió el cráneo a Perla, acabando con su vida, pero raramente seguía viva, pero estaba agonizando, la tomó del cuello y le arrancó el pico

_¡Tus palabras!_

_¡Sepultan!_

_A quien yo solía ser_

_No puedo borrar todas esas cosas que he visto_

Cuando su amor murió se dirigió al traidor de su amigo, mientras le suplicaba y maldecía repentinamente

_¡Tu corazón!_

_¡Me sofoca!_

_¡Ahora me es difícil respirar!_

_No puedo borrar todos mis recuerdos_

_**-Ahora tu maldito bastardo- Dijo y se acercó a Rafael y de un zarpaso le abrió su barriga hasta su pecho, lo cual le hizo soltar un alarido terrible, tripas e intestinos salieron cuando Blu abrió su barriga**_

_¡BORRAR TODOS MIS RECUERDOS, DE TI!_

Y finalmente, al acabar con su vida, 3 días después fueron hallados los cuerpos de Eva y sus 18 hijos mutilados y todos sin su corazón, y aún se desconoce el paradero de Blu


End file.
